


Bad Medicine

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin helps Arthur with a dream.





	Bad Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. -- Walt Disney

  
Arthur had a dream. It wasn’t a big dream, and he knew he could never act on it, but it was a dream nonetheless.

See, ever since he was a kid, Arthur was a bit of a music nerd. He loved finding new bands, listening to bootlegs and comparing side projects of various musicians.

He also loved to sing.

Thing is, Arthur knew he could never pursue a music career. His future was set – take over the family business, continue to make lots of money. So his dreams of singing in front of crowds was shelved.

One night Merlin came home with a sly grin and a sparkle in his eye.

“Pint?” he asked, heading to the shower.

Arthur nodded. It had been an evil day at the office and he not only needed a pint, but an entire keg.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were walking down the street to their local. Arthur turned to go in, but Merlin caught his arm and tugged him past.

“I thought we were going for a pint?” Arthur asked, bewildered.

“We are, just not there,” Merlin said.

A few blocks later, Merlin pulled him into a crowded pub. It looked like their local, full of people, fruit machine in the corner, smokers crowded outside on the pavement.

As Merlin stepped up to the bar to get their round, Arthur took in the patrons. His eyes swept over the crowd until they settled on the far corner.

On a small, raised platform stood a girl with a microphone, crooning loudly to the words on a TV screen in front of her.

Oh hell, it was a karaoke bar.

Merlin joined him and handed over his pint. They found a table and cuddled close.

“I can’t believe you brought me to a karaoke bar!” Arthur shouted over the mangling of a Kate Nash song.

“It’ll be fun, trust me!” Merlin smiled and waved to a waitress for a round of shots.

Three shots of Jaeger and a second pint later, Arthur felt the need to show up the singers. He stumbled to the small stage, gave his name and song to the DJ and turned to face the crowd.

Merlin had pushed to the front of the stage and whooped as the introduction played.

Arthur brought the microphone to his lips and began singing, not really needing to see the words on the screen. He shook his hips, shimmied and rocked out.

When the final notes faded, he jumped off the stage and into Merlin’s arms.

“That was the best rendition of Bad Medicine I’ve ever heard. Bon Jovi would be proud,” Merlin gushed.

Arthur smiled. “You’re such a groupie.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
